Buzz McNab's A Day In The Life
by domina tempore
Summary: A quick "Community Moment" TV spot with our favorite police officer, Buzz McNab.


_Note: After being in a humongously long writing rut for the past couple of months, I'm finally starting to come back into the world of Muses, Monkeys, and Plot Bunnies. A little one holed up in my head last night with this fic, and wouldn't rest until I wrote it. Not much of a chore; I kind of love Buzz. And wonder of wonders, I'm satisfied with the way that this turned out! I hope you like it! :D_

**Buzz McNab: A Day In the Life**

_by: jewel of athos_

*~.~**:":**~.~*

_Hi! I'm Susan Sheppard, channel six news; and I have here with me today Officer Buzz McNab. Hello, Mr. McNab._

Hi! Oh, and you can call me Buzz.

_So, Buzz, a typical day for you; what's it like?_

A day for me? Well, usually I wake up in the morning around six, and Francie - that's my wife - and I eat breakfast together, and take a few minutes to talk and play with our little boy cat Pete. We both make breakfast...well, I make the coffee and toast, and she makes eggs. We don't always have bacon because I have to watch my cholesterol, but sometimes we do and she makes that, too. And boy, is it good!

_That sounds wonderful. _

Oh, I love her.

_A family man, hm? Mr. McNab, can you tell me where you work?_

Well, I'm a police officer at the Santa Barbara Police Department. SBPD, to those of you who like to know abbreviations.

_And what does a typical day look like at the "SBPD"? A lot of high profile cases have been coming your way lately. That must be exciting!_

Definitely! Well, most of the time...

_Can you explain what you mean by that, Mr. McNab?_

Well, we get a lot of exciting cases, definitely; b ut I don't always get quite as much field work as I would like. Like Detective Lassiter says, "police work is thirty percent action, and seventy percent paperwork" -

_I'm sorry, who?_

Oh, sorry. Head Detective Carlton Lassiter. He's kind of like my boss. Well, I mean, Chief Vick is really his boss; so by default, she's really my boss too...but the Head Detective is usually the one in the field giving orders.

_Do you like working with the detective?_

Of course I do; Detective Lassiter and his partner, Detective O'Hara, are brilliant. I mea, he yells a lot...and he can be insulting and kind of hurtful when he's upset. But he is a great officer, and I really look up to him. That's the kind of officer I'd like to be one day. Except I'd probably smile more.

_Haha, well, that shouldn't be too hard; you're very bright and happy already, and you've also become quite well known! I heard that you and Shawn Spencer are also good friends. Does he ever let you in on any of his crime-fighting action? _

Yeah, me and Shawn are buddies. Detective Lassiter doesn't really like him, but Shawn's nothing but a great guy. He always brings Lassiter his coffee or his lunch when he comes, and he's a tremendous help with our cases. You know, I think it's really Shawn who has made us so _noticed_ all of a sudden. I don't know how he does it, but that man is a genius! And the cases that he discovers are almost always the most exciting. It's a team effort, solving these cases, but he's the best at finding them.

_I see. Well, is there anything else you'd like to say, Mr. McNab? What would you say the best part of your day is?_

Well, being a cop and catching the bad guys is great and all; I love my job. But the best part of my day would definitely have to be going home at night to my beautiful wife Francie.

_Thank you, Mr. McNab. Well, there you have it, folks. Officer Buzz McNab; friendly neighborhood cop, a team player, and a family man to boot. One of Santa Barbara's finest. _

_If you would like any more information about the SBPD, or any of the other public services in town, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. _

_This has been a channel six "community moment"; until next time, I'm Susan Sheppard, signing off. _

*~.~**:":**~.~*

_fin._

*~.**:":**~.~*

_Note: I don't know why this fic came to me in the interview style, but I really like it. Originally, it was going to be more of a therapy session, almost, where Buzz was the only one that talked; but when I started writing, this worked much better. Let me know what you think! :D _


End file.
